


Season of Our Own

by Rosstar1903



Series: Of our Own [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cid/Male WoL, Lalafell love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, celebrating in memories, tis the season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosstar1903/pseuds/Rosstar1903
Summary: Our Warrior basks in all that is is good during the Starlight Celebration





	

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have this done before Christmas but the game itself has me occupied. Nonetheless, i finally did it. I also thought the latter pairing should be noticed too :)

Granted, this is your first holiday away from home, let alone your first one in Eorzea, but that was beside the point. Sure, you miss home, but you also tell yourself that there will be a day you would have a new land to call home. A wonderful person by your side through thick and thin, through the days old (you figure you’ll recite these words one day). Now, you’ve all gathered in Ul’dah for none other than what they call the Starlight Celebration, basically a much fancier Christmas.  


Upon arriving, you find yourself volunteering at the Children’s Warden near the Alchemist’s Guild. Mostly children without families to spend their holidays with, or at all for that matter are gathered here, perhaps to know they’re not alone. And you and your lover know that no one should feel that way. So both of you were more than happy to play a part. There had even been a particular withdrawn adolescent elezen who did have his father, but had business unfortunately. But you finally warmed up to him after a brief confrontation with him and his father as reassurance.  


Now you find yourself taking the aetheryte to the Alchemist Guild, but as you step out of the aether current, you notice Wedge, holding a box along with a liquid leaving said guild. You wave to him eager to know his late project, or at least where you can find Cid. You miss your man to death.  


He catches your eye as well and waves with what free hand he has at the moment. “Oh hello, friend,” he replies. “What has you out and about?” you begin to nod towards the mini inn. He grins in return. “Ah that’s very noble of you. You know people should give you a label of some sort,” he quips with a grin.  


You narrow your eyes in humor. “Trying to be cute in more than just looks?” you joke back. At that moment, you both find yourself laughing now at the hearty good remarks. As if you didn’t hold one of none other than the Warrior of Light.  


“Of course. I still am wanting to give these children what they deserve.” You look to a few playing outside with what looks to be like handmade toys. “They endure so much out of each and every year, and this is the one place that the Empire, the primals…ANYTHING!!-cant hurt them.”  


After he glances briefly at them, he looks up at you again. “Ah you of all people deserve to be selfless once in a while, you know.” He grins. “Not that you shouldn’t do it.”  
“I suppose,” you smile. At the mention, you look back down to him. “Say Wedge, have you seen Cid?”  


He places a small finger on his chin. “The captain was with the children in the inn, last I saw of him.” He smiled, almost in a whisper. “He seemed to rather be enjoying himself, seeing as for once he wasn’t wrapped up in a project.”  


You remember there are kids inside still. Best not to crush any spirits. At the understanding, you smile, then nod towards the gift in hands. “Someone special?” In reality, you don’t really need to ask. His eyes are set on a certain Lalafell, with a knack for fashion. He nods with a cheeky grin. “Give her my regards on your arrival.”  


As he jumps into the aether current to head to the Airship Landing, you can’t help but feel happy on his behalf too. Because perhaps Tataru feels the same way. But you learned from your own experience that its best to let them figure it out for themselves. You figure he created a special perfume just for her.  


At the thought of a gift, you freeze mid-thought. You realize you hadn’t even thought of what to get Cid for Christmas. And it’s not to say you don’t know the man….but you wish you knew him a little better. The two of you have still been able to spend so much time together since the whole Alexander fiasco back in Idylshire. Perhaps you should’ve asked Wedge for a better idea.  


Before you even realize it, your brain has you on auto-pilot into the inn, where you catch such a breathtaking scene.  


The children are gathered around a rather burly man in a red and white fur-trimmed suit. As opposed to the tales you grew up on, however, he dons a shorter beard. But not even that stops you from catching a glimpse of those platinum eyes and that dazzling smile…..  
….which seemed to notice you from across the room.  


You can’t help but blush as he nods with a wink before finishing a story with the children. As they cheer to the conclusion, they race up to head outside to play, but not before stopping to greet you with the enthusiasm bundled in them. “You just missed Santa’s stories!! They were amazing!!” the little Midlander girl squealed with joy, arms out with expression. “he was just telling us how you slayed the almighty ‘Lord of the Whorl’ from Limsa Lominsa!!”  


You chuckle at the mention. “Did he now?” you mock a gasp of surprise.  
She nods, her pigtails swinging. “How did he know everything though?” she questions. “I thought Santa was only around for Christmastime…”  


At that, you stop for a brief moment. You take at least two seconds on what to say before you proceed. “Well, seeing as Lady Hydaelyn can’t always watch us, she has other people like Santa help spread her wisdom and magic.” As you look to where ‘Santa’ had been, the seat is now empty.  


The children, being simple-minded, seem to believe in that magic the most. They look to you for an answer, to which all you can do is shrug. “But I can tell you he will be back Christmas Day to bring the joy. Just as he did me.” You kneel down with a hand on the girl’s shoulder, along with a smile and a nod, to which she nods and whoops along with the other kids. You then send them on their way, reminding them kindly to wear a jacket. After all, Hydaelyn does work in mysterious ways.  


You ponder if Ysale is looking down from above as well and smile….  
….and quirk a brow in mock humor, wondering if that’s why its so cold today…

You arrive at the Airship Landing sometime after early evening, with a bottle of apple cider. You never were a man to drink, and you hope he doesn’t much either.  
Upon entering the Enterprise, you fumble for the switch. Just as you are about to call out, you slowly feel arms encircle you, with a hand calmly over your mouth.  


“…I was beginning to wonder when the almighty ‘Warrior of Light’ would arrive.” The voice whispered huskily. “Such an honor.”  


You grin nearly like the children from earlier today as you lean into the embrace. “Says the man who’s as selfless as me, if not more, AND knows how to keep a child’s smile there for years to come.” You turn to none other, who still seems to be donning the suit…or the pants at least. He now only wears a tight black shirt, as his trademark goggles as well. “That was very sweet for what you did for those children.” You snuggle into him as he embraces you. “Is there anything you wouldn’t do for Eorzea?”  


Cid chuckles as he kisses your head. “Besides gift them with presents for them to find under their tree come morning, perhaps no.” you meet him halfway into the second kiss. “But now that you mention gifts…” he reaches into his pockets, pulling out a small box. “I can get you something else if you’d like.”  


“No. It’s perfect.” You say without a hitch. You know he has money, but money was never important in your life, seeing as you yourself grew up with a load of it. In fact, judging by the box that it’s in, it doesn’t even appear store-bought. Which means he put so much more meaning into it.  


As the last of the wrapping is removed, you nearly break down in tears of joy, though you still sniffle. “…it’s…they’re perfect…” you whisper as you examine what appears to be a pair of goggles. They’re identical to his, but with lime green lens instead of sky blue. You figure it’d be easier to tell them apart. “…is this another way to say I love you?”  


“All the more.” He whispers, cupping your chin. “I figure with the free time on your hands, perhaps we can do a bit more sightseeing of Eorzea. And what better way to venture the skies?” You grin and nod at the idea, already picturing it in your head.  


Almost immediately, you feel pathetic of your gift now. As you bite your lip debating if now would be a time to even give it to him, he smoothly grabs it from your clutches. He smiles as his fingers dance through your hair. “I know that look. And don’t EVEN think of thinking you have to pay for my love. That’s not how it works.” As he says this, your heart melts. Because like you do him, he loves you for the little things that are still big to him. “After all, cider under the moonlight is a perfect fitting for this night.”  


You grin at these words. “Well maybe I can gift you with something else, perhaps?” you whisper in his ear as you guide his hand towards your lower abdomen. “…Would you…?” you add with a soft whisper of hope. You’ve done it before, at least once after you both first admitted your feelings to one another, but there are times you think he fears of hurting you.  


But his inhibitions, if there are any at the moment, just slip away, as his hand dips past your waistband to your now hardening cock. “It’d be my pleasure…” he whispers huskily, using the intimate moment to sweep you off your feet. You, of course, are caught by surprise, but nonetheless, are blushing in the heat of the moment.  


No matter how slow you two are normally, the moment seems almost instant, but also eternally. One moment, he’s hovering over you, silently asking permission for entrance into your mouth with his fingers, the next, his hand is clasping yours firmly as he guides his cock into your arse. You moan out the Garlean’s name as he comes into you with such force. You now know there will never be another like him. As you come down from your high, you wonder if with this kind of love, if there will ever be a chance to be something more. Especially seeing how wonderful he was with the children.  
You soon doze off to the thought of a family in your mind.

It’s sure to be at least 7 a.m. when you rise. Or at least when you awaken. You don’t want to get up yet. You feel content with Cid’s arm around you. Here, nothing can harm the two of you.  
He cracks an eye open not long after you and smiles. “Has anyone told you you’re beautiful?” he whispers. He quirks a brow as you look at him with thought. “Or that you think too much?”  
“I was just thinking….” You start, unsure on how to say it, “…about us….with a family.” You find yourself stuttering as you continue. “I m-m-mean not now, but later, I mean. I was thinking how you were with the kids…and what the future holds in store for us….” at the brief silence, you add “…just a thought…”  
He cups your chin, running a thumb against it. “I can honestly see that of us…” he starts, “perhaps they’ll have your ears….or inherit those beautiful eyes of yours.” He adds, causing you to blush. You’ll never know to this day how you have eyes as you do. Having one hazel eye and one green eye though can really capture the attention of important people though. Heh….  
“and perhaps…” you add, idly tracing your finger over his bangs, “they’ll inherit your Garlean eye.” At the mention of that, he turns with a troubled look on his face. “Hey, now just because Gaius and Nero and all the other Garleans made their mistakes doesn’t mean our possible child will turn out like them too.” You whisper, wrapping around him just as protectively. “It’s all about their influences.”  
With that, he smiles again, and you know there’s still some to talk about.  
Nonetheless, the future is already looking bright.

You can’t help but stop by the orphanage again before you head back to Mor Dhona. And from the moment the two of you walk in, the look on the children’s faces says more than needs to be said. Somewhere in the mixed joy do you and Cid find yourself staying longer than expected, with later company from none other than Biggs, Wedge and Tataru, who appear to be wearing one another’s gifts, hand in hand. As you catch a glimpse from the male Lalafell, you wink in his direction, as a means of a silent congrats.  
From there, you turn back to your lover, who once again has a child in his lap as Cid shows him how to guide him toy model plane after a moment, he feels your look and smiles at you.  
As you catch each other’s loving gazes, you know now anything is possible. There may be obstacles. Primals, corrupt leaders, Ascians.  
But then you kid yourself. You’re the Warrior of Light. He’s your Garlean Savior.  
Together, you can do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I'd been pining on the whole Wedge/Tataru idea for some time too but for now, that's a substory. Right here, right now, its all about Cid/WoL, as i envision it. i may also keep this up as a mini series at that.


End file.
